1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly to a PDP having reduced fluorescent substance deterioration and having low voltage addressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When voltage is applied across two electrodes arranged in a sealed space filled with gas within a PDP, a glow discharge occurs which creates ultra violet rays, which excite fluorescent layers that are arranged in a predetermined pattern, thereby creating an image.
PDPs can be categorized into direct current PDPs, alternating current PDPs, or hybrid PDPs, depending on how they are driven. Depending on the electrode structure, PDPs can also be categorized into a PDP that has at least two electrodes to perform a discharge operation or a PDP that has three electrodes. An auxiliary electrode is added to induce an additional discharge in a direct current PDP. An address electrode is added to increase the address rate by separating a select discharge from a sustain discharge in an alternating current PDP.
In addition, depending on the arrangement of the discharge electrodes, PDPs can be categorized into a face discharge PDP or a surface discharge PDP. In a face discharge PDP, two sustaining electrodes are respectively located on a front substrate and rear substrate, thereby causing a discharge perpendicular to the panel. In a surface discharge PDP, two sustaining electrodes are located on the same substrate, thereby causing a discharge on the surface of the substrate. Such a PDP is partitioned into discharge cells by barrier walls arranged between the front substrate and rear substrate.
There have been continuous efforts to reduce discharge interference and mis-discharge in PDPs. For example, a PDP referred to in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-216902 is provided with a floating electrode arranged on the upper side of the discharge cell, the floating electrode pulling the discharge and preventing discharge interference with neighboring discharge cells.